Adamant Attraction
by Kkristabell
Summary: Flack risks a chance at love by not resolving issues bt. his birthright and his job. When a crime leaves the woman he keeps denying attraction for shattered, will it be too late? FlackOC, some DL, Mac, Stella, Hawkes, additional OCs
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Adamant Attraction- I

Don Flack, Jr., or 'Flack' as he was know to most of his friends, pulled up in front of the three story stone house at the exclusive Hampton address, throwing his black Porsche 911 turbo into park. Jumping out, he tossed the keys at the young valet, opening the glass front door of the sprawling structure.

A flurry of activity greeted him as caterers prepped serving areas, stocked makeshift bars, all the while decorators strung mini white lights along the curved oak banister. Sidestepping a man carrying a full tray of crab puffs, Flack spotted his Mom standing in the middle of the living room giving orders.

Glancing up from her checklist, Susan Flack repressed a smile as her son approached. It wouldn't do any good to let him know how happy she was to see him until after he got a good scolding for being late.

"Well look at you Donny, showing up after nearly all the works been done," she chided, using the childhood name that only she was allowed to get away with. "It didn't occur to you to arrive early, or even on time for that matter, and help your dear mother out."

Wrapping his petite mom up in a hug, Flack chuckled as the top of her head just brushed the middle of his chest. "Sorry Mom, I got caught up at work, but from the looks of things you have it all well under control. I'd have just been in the way."

Stepping back Susan gave him a wry look, turning to direct a man carrying a floral arrangement. "You, my dear, sound just like your father tonight! Full of false compliments, secretly hoping that I won't make you pitch in and help!"

"Me? Not want to assist in these lovely preparations?"

Susan laughed at Flack's earnest expression, reaching up to lay a hand gently against his cheek. "You are a handful, but I still love you! Now go upstairs and get changed before it gets any later. Oh! And find out what's taking your sister so long will you?"

Flack rolled his eyes at his mother. "You know how she is. Eight million bottles of this and that she has to put on her face before she feels presentable."

"Well then you just go take two million of those bottles away from her so that there's a prayer she'll be ready in time for the party tonight! Now go before I put you to work tying ribbons around the parting gifts!"

Before his mother could utter another word Flack was halfway up the stairs with her laughter following him. As he left the chaos of the party preparations behind, wandering down the hall towards his sister's room, he couldn't help but wish he could spend more time with his family. He missed them.

It was hard living the way he did. He loved his job as a detective for the NYPD, especially since he was following the same career path as his father, but because he wanted his career to flourish he shied away from his birthright.

The financial corporation, Whitmore Investing, that his parents had inherited dominated the east coast, Western Europe and expanded globally on a daily basis. He was heir to the company, and the fortune, along with his sister, Lila, but to acknowledge it would mean the end of his days on the force. Who'd take him seriously if they knew he owned three luxury cars in a garage on 152nd Street and a private jet?

Shaking off his dark thoughts Flack banged on the door to his sister's room. "Hey Lila, it's me open up!" The only sound that greeted him was music blaring out of the stereo system. "Lila! Hey, come on and open the door!" Flack waited a moment and threw open the door calling out as he did, "Hope your decent 'cause I'm coming in!"

Clothes lay strewn across every available surface along with earrings, necklaces and shoes. "It looks like Cartier and Armani had a war," he exclaimed, examining the clothing and accessory catastrophe before him.

From inside the walk in closet Lila appeared, launching herself at her brother. "You're here! Great! Now you can help me figure out what to wear!" Grabbing his hand Lila pulled Flack towards the bed. "I feel like I've gone through every outfit that I own and nothing seems right!"

Flack stared into his sister's blue eyes that were a mirror of his own, bursting into laughter. "You sure this is everything you own Peanut," he teased.

Lila looked around uncertainly. "Well…everything that's appropriate for the engagement party tonight." Her reply only made him laugh harder. Flack had to sit on the edge of the bed for support.

"Stop laughing! And don't call me 'Peanut'; you know I hate that nickname!"

Finally gaining some composure Flack grinned. "Of course, why else would I use it?"

Throwing her hands up in the air Lila sighed. "That doesn't surprise me! If you're not going to be any help then get out so I can decide on my own!"

"With pleasure, but you better hurry; the guests are going to be arriving any minute. Mom was looking for you." He headed towards the door carefully stepping over a stray stiletto heel.

Lila looked her brother over from head to toe. "And I suppose you're just going to take two minutes to get ready, expecting all the eligible females to fall all over themselves for you?"

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible," Flack returned with a wicked smile before closing the door on Lila's annoyance. He could hear her muttering about idiot brothers as he moved down the hall.

Once inside his room, he quickly jumped in the shower , thinking of all the people he'd see at the engagement party. It still shook him to think of one of his closest friends, Brent Allexander, getting married.

Soaping up his hair he remembered all the time he used to spend at Brent's house building forts, looking at cars and women, wondering what their lives would be like when they got older. His parents and Brent's had been the closest of friends raising their children together: Flack and Brent who were a mere 3 months apart in age, Flack's sister, Lila, and Brent's sister, Madison, were born on the same exact day approximately three years after their respective big brothers.

Madison…even in the shower Flack's lips twisted in disapproval as he thought about the girl who was the socialite of Manhattan. With their successful real-estate conglomerate, Allex-Morton Properties, the Allexander family owned large portions of some of the most impressive cities world wide.

On a hot summer's day at the age of fourteen, Flack had overheard Madison telling Lila how she wanted to be a princess one day and live in all the places her family owned. That had been the day he'd bestowed upon his little sister's best friend the nickname 'Princess' with an unkind connotation. It was a nickname he still used whenever they interacted, which was rather sporadic at best.

Turning off the spigots with a hard yank Flack stepped out of the shower toweling off his hair. He grabbed the garment bag with his tuxedo from the back of the door. Staring at his reflection he recited the same words to himself that he had since he was a boy. _Madison Allexander is nothing but a spoiled little girl, always has been always will…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Having finally decided on a pale blue satin halter dress to bring out the blue in her eyes, Lila stood in the foyer greeting guests. She kept an eye out for her brother so she could shift some of the hosting responsibilities over to him, but before he appeared Lila spotted her best friend, Madison, slipping through the front door.

Excusing herself from her present conversation, Lila hurried over and Madison's face lit up with a smile. "Lila! God I am so happy to see you!"

"Oh Madie, when are you moving back to New York? It's miserable here without you!"

Madison's light laughter blended with the murmur of the crowd. "Believe it or not I maneuvered everything I needed to-- as of this moment I'm officially back in New York for good!"

Lila grabbed Madison's hand. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack!"

The two girls embraced, oblivious of the appreciative looks men sent their way. Lila with her dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, Madison with her warm hazel eyes and pale strawberry blond hair were nothing short of stunning.

Madison pulled back from Lila's embrace taking a quick look around the room. "He's not down yet," Lila said with a knowing look.

Heat spread into Madison's cheeks as she stuttered, "Wh…Who… I wasn't looking for anyone in particular." Lila's eyes filled with sympathy but she played along. "I was just kidding you. Come on, let's go find a waiter and grab a glass of champagne!"

Following Lila through the throng of people Madison offered up a silent thank you that her friend hadn't pushed the issue. It just wasn't fair that she couldn't seem to shake the crush she had on her best friend's older brother. Especially since he'd made it clear on several occasions that he considered her nothing more than a pampered heiress.

Swiping two glasses of champagne off a passing tray Lila turned and handed one to Madison. "Here's to my best friend finally moving back from D.C.!" The two girls clinked glasses sipping the bubbly.

Looking over Madison's shoulder, Lila watched her brother descend the stairs, wishing for her friend's sake that Madison could disappear. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Lila could tell she was still as hung up on her brother as ever.

The worst part was watching Madison _hope_ that her brother would one day see her as more than the Allexander heiress, but Lila was afraid that would never happen. For some reason she couldn't understand, he seemed determined to dislike her.

Madison felt his presence behind her before Flack uttered a word. It was like some sort of bizarre radar she had where he was concerned. Determined not to act like a nervous school girl she turned and faced him.

Even after years of staring at him, memorizing the planes of his face, the exact blue of his eyes and the dark chocolate shade of his hair, she still caught her breath at his handsomeness.

"Princess," Flack addressed her with condescension dripping from every letter of the word. His blue eyes held her hazel ones until she was forced to turn away from the intense dislike radiating from his expression.

"Flack," Madison murmured in response toying with the stem of her champagne flute. She'd used his last name to address him ever since her high school graduation when he'd told her in no uncertain terms that only family called him 'Don'.

"Nervous," he taunted noticing her fingers playing against the glass.

Lila recognized the storm clouds behind her brother's usually clear eyes stepped forward. "We were just going to see if we could find her brother and his fiancée. You should go find Dad," Lila suggested as she began to walk away pulling Madison with her.

Before Flack could reply they vanished into the crowd, but not before his eyes strayed to the way Madison's emerald silk dress clung to her hips. Mentally giving himself a shake he turned to ask a waiter for a Scotch neat. He didn't want to think of Madison in any way other than annoying and spoiled, it was better that way. Not wanting to spend the rest of the evening brooding, Flack went in search of his Dad, oblivious to a pair of hazel eyes that clung to his powerful form every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: A huge thank you to those that read and reviewed! I appreciate it! hugs_

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Adamant Attraction- II

Maneuvering expertly through the throng of party guests Lila and Madison made their way to where Brent Allexander stood, accepting congratulations with his beautiful fiancée, Lauren Darlington.

"Brent," Lila exclaimed moving forward to kiss Madison's brother, taking in the classic styling of his tuxedo. "You look positively dashing!" Brent's deep laugh escaped while Lauren smiled indulgently.

"I agree with you Lila, but I'm glad to hear my opinion reinforced, after all I could be biased," Lauren teased, giving Lila a quick hug before drawing back to admire her choice of gowns. "You look incredible! That blue makes your eyes simply sparkle!"

Lila flashed her signature smile. "Me? You, the stunning bride-to-be, are almost glowing!" It was true too. The strapless, deep gold gown complimented Lauren's sun-kissed skin tone, toffee tinted hair and wide brown eyes.

While Lila and Lauren conversed, Brent took notice of Madison's distant expression. Looping an arm around her neck he pulled her in close. "Penny for your thoughts, sis?" Madison turned towards him raising her eyebrows. "Only a penny?" She grinned. "Cheap-skate!"

Brent smiled, but became curious when Madison's attention almost immediately returned to gazing across the room. He wanted to ask what was so interesting, but a tap on his arm forced him to turn and greet an additional group of well wishers.

With her eyes once again fastened on a tall NYPD detective across the room, Madison barely noticed her brother move away. She cursed herself for her weakness where Flack was concerned, hating how her tongue tangled in knots at his nearness. Although, considering his low opinion of her, perhaps talking less was a blessing since every word out of her mouth he used against her.

Catching a knowing look from Lila out of the corner of her eye, Madison flushed. Flustered she focused intently on finishing the last few drops of champagne from her flute. She needed to get some air, clear her head. Moving swiftly she escaped into the library just off the foyer. Closing the door she reveled in the quietness.

Flack sipped his drink noticing Madison's hasty exit. He smirked, _probably has some ever important cell phone call to answer._ He listened idly to his father, Don Flack, Sr. and Madison father, Martin Allexander, discuss recent real-estate trends. Just as he readied to excuse himself from the conversation, a topic of interest suddenly appeared.

"So Martin, how's Madison's charity project coming along? Serenity House isn't it," Don, Sr. asked, taking a sip of Jack Daniels whiskey.

Madison's father puffed with pride. "Going splendidly! She finally got the D.C. branch up-- functioning impeccably! Now she's back in New York to set up an additional location. I've got to tell you, Don, I just couldn't be prouder of what she's accomplished." Flack's eyes zeroed in on Madison's father as he continued to speak her praises. "Did it all herself, did I tell you that? Had to fight to get permission to turn that massive apartment structure into a home for underprivileged children and teens with no place else to go. The neighbors all put up a fuss about not wanting 'those types' of people in their area, but Madison fought and she won!"

Flack's father nodded. "Well I always told you that you had a hell of a daughter with a good head on her shoulders. You've every right to be proud!"

Listening to the two men talk made Flack's mind spin as he tried to sort through what he'd just learned. _Madison? A children's charity? This has to be a mistake. When would she even find time to assist a charity? Between spa treatments? _

Despite his urge to dismiss the idea of Madison being so selfless, Flack found himself oddly intrigued. With a brief murmur and nod to the fathers, he headed purposefully towards the library to get some answers.

Madison stood at the large bay windows overlooking the garden Flack's mother had painstakingly designed. She heard the door open behind her, expecting to see Lila when she turned. Instead her pulse spiked, as Flack eyed her calculatingly.

Who was this woman who stood before him? She was beautiful, but anyone could see that. He felt a burning need to know what that stunning exterior contained. Was it a woman of means who believed she was superior to most people? It's what he'd believed for a long time. Now however he felt like that image had shifted. He didn't like feeling off balance where Madison was concerned.

"Hello," she offered hesitantly. Flack came to lean against the edge of his father's antique desk. "Hiding?" He arched his eyebrows.

Madison flushed. "Not hiding. Merely enjoying a moment alone. What are you doing in here?" Flack smiled, "I followed you."

Immediately Madison felt butterflies scatter in her stomach. _Her? Flack had followed her?_ She tried to force her mind to formulate a sentence, but nothing happened.

"Cat got your tongue," he teased. Something about her expression in that moment made him soften. "Hey. I was just messing around. I saw you leave the party and I…" _I what? Needed to back you into a corner for interrogation purposes about this charity stuff I heard about. _"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Madison nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me." She shifted her gaze to the floor, when suddenly two strong hands gripped her shoulders.

Flack gave her a slight shake. "Stop looking like that!" Madison's eyes clouded in confusion. "Like what?"

"Like you just lost your puppy or something!"

"I…I..I'm sorry." Madison looked up at Flack unsure of what she'd done to annoy him. She could feel his fingers tighten against her skin. He'd never been this close before. She felt unparalleled delight mixed with anxiety that at any moment Flack would move, breaking the precious contact.

She smelled of lavender with a hint of vanilla. The scent encompassed him, while the feel of her skin entranced him. His gut clenched in pure lust, while another less definable emotion toyed in the back of his mind. He'd never felt this pull before, most certainly never towards Madison. Flack knew he should step back, give them some distance.

Instead he lowered his head, brushing his lips against Madison's in a feather light kiss. He would've pulled away, and even told himself it would be wisest course of action, but the second Madison sighed, parting her lips, he was lost.

It was like a dream, only none of her dreams had ever been this good. Madison tasted the Scotch flavor that clung to his lips. She wanted to reach up, wind her arms around his neck, but didn't dare move.

Suddenly Flack drew back. His eyes glittered, his hands pushed her away. "Damn!" He shot her an angry glance, storming out of the room. The door slammed behind him making the windows shake. Madison pressed a hand against her lips, wondering why on earth the man, who seemed to despise her, had kissed her.

Flack edged through the party guests, giving curt nods to those who called out greetings. He'd never felt that need for anyone before, and it scared the crap out of him. He didn't want attachments, involvement, or anything resembling a relationship! It only made it worse that the one person to make him lose his head was the same one who lived in a fairy tale world. Disgusted with his lack of control Flack decided the only solution was to stay as far away from Madison as possible.

Several minutes later she emerged from the library, lips still tingling from their kiss, instinctively searching for Flack. Waves of embarrassment, tinged with disappointment hit her as she saw him standing with a gorgeous blonde who leaned against him, curling her body into his like an ivy vine. She felt used, tears stung her eyes. Sliding quickly across the floor, Madison fled upstairs, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Flack watched her leave, knowing almost immediately that she had seen the woman he was with; it made him feel low. He didn't even remember the blonde's name, but had accepted her attentions because, in some small and petty part of his brain, he'd wanted Madison to see them together. He was using the woman as a shield, protecting him from the slip of a girl who'd made him lose his control. His heart told him to go after Madison, but Flack's head warned him not to be a fool. Besides, he justified, he had no idea what he would say to her that could possibly smooth things over.

His sister Lila shot him a death glare as she hurried upstairs. No doubt she'd seen Madison flee, and judging by the death ray glance she sent his way, Flack knew she suspected he had something to do with her hasty retreat. It was only a matter of time until Lila laid into him for hurting Madison. Stifling a sigh at the stricken look Flack remembered seeing on Madison's face, he conceded that he deserved everything Lila would dish-out and more.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments. They are greatly appreciated! hugs_

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Lila opened her bedroom door with a bang to find Madison curled up on the chaise lounge, oblivious to the wrinkles she was putting in her dress.

"What'd he do?" Lila demanded.

When Madison started to deny that Flack had done anything, Lila shook her head. "No, don't you dare try and protect him. I've known you too long to think that anyone other than my brother could put such a look on your face!"

Sighing Madison gave in, too tired to argue. "He kissed me."

Lila's entire countenance changed, as she practically bounced across the room to settle next to Madison. "Tell me everything! Well…not everything," she amended. "After all he is my brother, so just tell me how it happened."

Giving a brittle laugh, Madison toyed with the hem of her dress. "It's not what you think. He kissed me. Cursed me. Stormed out of the room and found some blonde to drape across him. That's it. Not exactly a romantic dream."

It took Lila a few minutes before she was able to speak, but then she let her feelings fly. "My brother threw you over for another woman! How dare he! I know he's considered somewhat of a player, but I never believed he'd ever do something this cold. You just wait Madison, when I finish with him…."

Her friend's laughter stopped her tirade. "Why are you laughing," Lila asked uncertainly, which only made Madison chuckle harder.

"Oh Lila, I do love you so! You have to be the most wonderful friend a girl could ask for!"

With a shrug Lila dropped onto the side of her bed. "Thanks, but I meant every word. How could he do this to you?"

Now Madison stood to pace around the room. "Look Lila it's not like there were any words spoken, promises or what-not. The kiss just…happened like a moment suspended in time. It was wonderful, splendid. Wishful thinking led me to hope it was at least the slightest acknowledgement of something more, but I was wrong. It was simply…hormones, or maybe pheromones. I'm not quite sure the difference, but I'm sure either could be held accountable for that kiss." She offered up a wistful smile.

Lila got up to hug Madison hard. "I'm sorry. If it makes a difference I don't think he would've kissed you if it was simply hormones or pheromones. Not you Madison, not with all the history between us. I think it's something else that made him do it, although what, I can't exactly pinpoint."

"It doesn't matter. It happened, he regrets it, it won't happen again." Resolutely Madison walked to the mirror dabbing on a bit of Lila's perfume. "Now let's go back to enjoy the rest of the evening. I won't have your brother destroy the entire night!"

Lila grinned. "Atta girl! Come on; let's go grab some crab puffs because I'm starving." Arm in arm the two girls headed down the front stairs, heads bent together, laughing at some absurd joke Lila told.

"Oh ugh," Lila commented with a distasteful glance to the far corner of the foyer. Madison frowned. "What is it?"

Lila surreptitiously gestured towards a large, beefy man with a red, round face. "That is Charles Yolles, he's some distant relation to the mayor. He's an animal when it comes to the ladies, especially when he drinks. He's gotten himself kicked out of several parties while you've been away. He's got a knack for always weaseling his way into events, invited or not, and with his behavior the invites are in short supply. Give him a wide berth Madison, he's trouble."

"Thanks for the warning." Madison caught Yolles eyeing her. He flashed a wink that made her skin crawl. Grabbing Lila's arm she hurried them both into the throng of party goers.

It wasn't long before Madison was engaged in conversation with several friends she hadn't seen in months. She quickly forgot about Yolles. She was having such a good time; she even stopped looking for any glimpses of Flack, who seemed to have disappeared.

The champagne flowed, toasts were made, hors d'ouevers circulate through the crowd, until the clock struck midnight. Then people slowly began trickling out until only the catering staff remained.

Stifling a yawn, Madison headed to use the powder room, before her drive home. She had almost completely shut the door behind her, when a man forced his way in behind her.

"Excuse me, but I believe I was here first," Madison informed the gentleman. He turned to her with wild eyes. She recognized Yolles instantly.

"I've been waiting for you; seeing those signs you've sent me all night baby," he began.

Madison backed away. "I beg your pardon? Mr. Yolles there must be some mistake. I barely even saw you all evening."

He advanced on her his large hands grabbing her arm, pulling her against him. "Sometimes words aren't needed; are they sweet thing? You wanted me. I could see it, smell it. Now be a good girl, don't tease me now."

Frantically Madison shoved against his chest. Yolles ran a hand up, squeezing her breast painfully. "Ouch you're hurting me!" Glancing around for a weapon she realized there was nothing she could reach. Knowing the only option she had, Madison let out a scream.

Yolles backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling into the vanity. Her head hit the mirror with a resounding crack. She could feel blood. "You bitch!" Yolles grabbed Madison shoving her to the floor. He hefted the skirt of her dress up around her waist, unzipping his pants a moment later.

Madison's head throbbed. She could barely see straight. She told herself to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. Yolles' hands closed around her throat. "Now we're going to play a game. You'll like it I promise." His finger tightened around her neck, while Madison let out a helpless gurgling sound.

Suddenly the door flew open. Flack ripped Yolles off of Madison, slamming him against the wall. Before the man could even blink, Flack landed two solid punches to his stomach, followed by a swift upper-cut. The sound of knuckles hitting flesh echoed in the room.

Yolles uttered a groan, sinking to the floor. "You bastard," Flack spat. He wanted to haul him up again to repeat the process, but instead turned to Madison. She still lay on the floor conscious, but barely. Scooping her up as gently as possible, he cradled her against his chest.

Her eyes fluttered and she struggled frantically for a moment. "No…please…"

"Shhhh," Flack soothed pressing a kiss to her temple. "It's alright. I've got you. You're safe."

Madison's eyes remained shut as he placed her on the sofa. "He..he…hurt me…"

He closed his eyes on a wave of anger so strong it threatened to overwhelm him. "I know, but you're safe now. You hear me, Madison, you're safe."

Madison sighed. "Safe…with you…Flack…always." Flack's heart constricted in his chest.

Lila came around the corner. Seeing her brother she demanded answers. "Okay big brother, you kissed Madison today and I…" Lila stared at Madison, pale, bloodied and bruised, while Flack dialed a friend.

The phone ran twice before a man picked up. "Taylor."

"Mac! It's Flack. Look I need a favor. I was at a party over at my parent's place. There's been an…" Flack couldn't manage the words 'attempted rape', not when he was talking about Madison. "…There's been a sexual assault on one of the guests. There's blood, probably some other evidence too. I want your team on this Mac, please."

Mac heard the fury in Flack's voice. Without having to ask he knew that whoever had been attacked Flack knew personally. "We'll be there soon, with the paramedics. Is the suspect still there?"

"He's not a suspect Mac, I walked in on him pinning her to the fucking floor- -he's a guilty son-of-a-bitch, who I knocked out cold."

"Understood. Give me the address and we'll be there soon," Mac replied.

Flack rattled off his parent's street information closing his phone with a snap. He turned to see Lila kneeling beside Madison, clinging to her hand. He came over kneeling beside his sister with an arm around her shoulder.

"What…oh god Donny what happened?" Lila looked at her brother with wide, confused eyes.

"She was cornered in the bathroom, got beat up pretty badly, and I think her head is going to need stitches. It was Yolles, Lila. He wanted to…." Flack trailed off not wanting to upset his sister any more than she already was. Even without the words Lila understood the implied point.

"On my god. I've got to call her parents…I have to…to…," Lila's voice wobbled. Instinctively she gripped Madison's hand tighter. "Please be alright Madie, please."

Sirens could be heard in the distance, steadily growing louder. Flack's parents came downstairs wondering about the noise to find paramedics and police in their front yard. Mac, Danny and Lindsay climbed out of a big, black SUV, kits in hand, heading straight for Flack.

Danny reached him first. "Nice penguin suit. What's the deal with our vic?" The three CSIs listened intently as Flack told them what he knew.

"Madison Allexander is the victim; the 'suspect' is Charles Yolles. She's hurt pretty badly. I'm going to the hospital as soon as she's ready to be transported. She'll probably need…" Flack swallowed hard. "She'll probably need a…" _possible rape kit_. It hurt to even think about what had been done to Madison; much less discuss it like any other normal case.

Lindsay stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm in sympathy. "I'll go to the hospital and take care of whatever evidence needs to be collected."

Flack nodded, moving away to watch as the paramedics checked Madison's vitals, preparing her for transport. His parent and Lila hurried into their car so they could follow the ambulance to the hospital. Flack promised to meet them there.

A few seconds after they all left, Yolles was hauled unceremoniously out of the house, moaning about his bruises, threatening to get everyone fired, and proclaiming his innocence. No one believed him or his threats.

Satisfied that Yolles was in custody, Flack headed out to his car. He knew that staying around while Danny and Mac processed the house was a bad idea, conflict of interest and whatnot. Besides he desperately needed to get to the hospital to make sure that at least physically, Madison would be alright.

It wasn't until he pulled into a visitor's parking space at NY General Hospital, that Flack's hands began to shake. He balled them into fists. The idea that Madison had been sexually assaulted, bordering on attempted rape, stung his consciousness like a swarm of bees.

The dark side of sexual assault victims, he knew from job experience, was that some never learned to trust again. Even with counseling the scars could be debilitating and lifelong. He thought of gentle, sweet Madison. The way she'd hesitantly kissed him back in the library. He let out a growl of distress as he realized that unquestioning, innocent nature could now be shattered because of that monster Yolles.

She mattered; he realized with a start. Madison mattered to him despite her being a socialite. Thinking back he tried to remember a time she hadn't been around for the important moments between their families. He couldn't. She'd been a part of his life for so long, he'd almost overlooked her, but now the realization that he'd be miserable without ever seeing her smile again crashed over him.

Stepping out of his car, he headed towards the hospital entrance. He didn't know what to make of these new emotions swirling inside. He couldn't even label what he felt; it was so foreign. The only thing he knew for sure, as he asked the receptionist for Madison Allexander's room, was that he definitely didn't despise her anymore. Other than that, he only knew that in the space of thirty minutes his life had just turned upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews! Before I get any comments about Madison's behavior in the hospital, let me give everyone a hint…she's still in shock, she hasn't really processed everything yet, her behavior will change after tonight… So I promise I'm not making it that she doesn't have any lingering issues bc she definitely will! Thanks again for all your reviews! Hugs to everyone!_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Stepping off the elevator on the seventh floor, Flack watched Lindsay coming down the hall. He stood staring at her face, looking for any signs of what she might've discovered.

Lindsay stopped in front of him. "Hey Flack. I just finished gathering evidence. This guy wasn't bright, trace all over Madison's dress from him, plus the bruising around her neck will probably match the shape of the his hands- - he'll have difficulty proclaiming his innocence."

Flack sighed. "Lindsay was there any- -"

"No. There wasn't. He didn't rape her or violate her in that way." Lindsay watched Flack's shoulders sag in relief. She wanted to hug him, to take some of his hurt away. Instead she simply offered a friendly pat on his arm. "If you need to talk Flack, you can always come find Danny or me."

"Thanks." He tried to smile, but it appeared more of a grimace. With a last compassionate look Lindsay started to climb into the elevator then hesitated.

"Hey Flack?"

He looked at her expectantly. "Yeah?"

"You have a great family," Lindsay informed him. She nodded towards the group of people huddled half-way down the corridor. "You're really lucky."

He sighed roughly. "I know. Thanks, Lindsay." He glanced at her then focused on the hallway's beige wallpaper. "So I guess you're wondering why I never mentioned who my family is before."

Lindsay smiled. "Not really. It's your business, nobody else's."

Surprise registered in Flack's eyes. "You're not bothered by it? You don't care that my family is…well…"

"Wealthy?" Lindsay supplied the adjective with a considering gaze leveled at Flack. "Are you still the same detective that I work with on a regular basis?"

Flack frowned. "Of course."

"Well, that's what's important to me, nothing more, and nothing less." She gave him a gentle shove in the direction of his family. "Now go. They're all waiting to speak with you."

"You know Lindsay, Danny's lucky as hell to have you. I appreciate everything you did tonight." Flack gave her arm a brief squeeze. Her complete acceptance of his family gave him hope that others would do the same.

"That's what friend's are for. Now shoo, I've got to get this evidence to the lab." Lindsay stepped back into the elevator, giving Flack a final wave as the doors closed.

Flack found his way towards the small crowd outside of Madison's room. Brent stood comforting his mother, Lauren had her arm around Lila, and the two fathers stood muttering about attorneys and prison sentences.

As he approached, Madison's mother launched herself into Flack's arms. Between sobs she managed to speak. "Than –k, yo-ou f-for sav-v-v-ing he--er." Flack wrapped his arms around the woman in a gentle hug while she cried.

Finally Martin Allexander stepped forward, pulling his wife back. He held out his hand. "I appreciate what you did son…more than you can possibly know." With his own eyes damp, Madison's father turned quickly away.

Brent, Lauren and then his own family all took turns hugging and thanking him, until a doctor appeared silencing the group. The man fiddled with his chart a moment, looking over some notes before speaking.

"I'm Dr. Kemmer. I know you're all anxious to see Ms. Allexander, but first I must warn you that she has some nasty looking injuries. The gash on her head required twelve stitches, and she has extensive bruising. All this will heal of course, it will just take time. Now you can all go in, no more than two at a time, to see her. But she did make a request."

Everyone leaned forward intently. If Madison had asked for the moon at that moment, she would've gotten it gift wrapped with a bow. Instead Dr. Kemmer looked at a piece of paper, then frowned. "Is there a Flack here? It doesn't give a first name, just Flack."

All eyes turned towards him. Flack cleared his throat. "That's me." He felt his heart pound. Madison wanted to see him? He glanced guiltily at the Allexander's, but they merely nodded, accepting of their daughter's decision.

Dr. Kemmer cleared his throat. "This way please." He led Flack into a small private room where Madison lay propped up against several white pillows. The bruises around her neck looked vicious, even more so with the contrast of her pale skin. Her eyes looked exhausted, but haunted.

Madison locked her eyes onto Flack. "Please will you stay with me? I'm so tired. So tired, but I can't sleep." Tears filled her eyes.

Flack stepped closer to the bed. "Madison, you're safe. They'll take good care of you here I swear. Besides Madie, it's against hospital regulations, I can't stay."

"I don't care! I'm scared! Every time I close my eyes he's there. I just want to sleep Flack…please…" Her tears flowed faster, breaking his heart. He turned, looking helplessly at Dr. Kemmer.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright. I guess for one night it wouldn't hurt. I'll alert the nursing staff so they don't try and kick you out."

"Thank you," Madison whispered to him, but her eyes never left Flack's face. The minute the Doctor left, Flack pulled up a chair. He hadn't even settled in a full minute before Madison's parents came in, but she had already dropped into sleep.

Carefully they kissed her, smoothing back her hair. Not wanting to disturb her they smiled at Flack, leaving the room as quietly as possible. He waited for more visitors but no one came. He assumed they'd all decided to wait until morning so she could get some rest.

Madison whimpered in her sleep, hand reaching out. She tossed under the blankets. "Flack…please don't let him get me…please…"

He caught her icy fingers in his warm grasp, intertwining their hands. "I'm here Madison, I'm here. Just sleep. Nobody's going to hurt you. I promise." Her breathing evened, her body relaxed, but her hand never relinquished his.

It didn't make sense to him. Normally sexual assault victims were hesitant to have a man near them after their ordeal, but Madison had asked for him. She trusted him, felt protected by him despite the horrible way he'd behaved earlier that night.

Flack knew he couldn't let her down. Not now when it mattered so much. He'd be with her every second of the day if that's what she wanted, for as long as it took for her to feel safe again.

_I promise Madie, I'll be here no matter what._ He didn't question his motives, or what possessed him to make the silent pledge. He only watched her sleep, keeping track of every breath she took, each flutter her lashes made. She'd chosen him as her protector, he was determined that her faith in him wouldn't be misplaced.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry this too a little while to get posted! Hope you all enjoy!!_

Disclaimer: None of it's mine!

Sunlight trickled through the hospital blinds flirting with Flack's eyes. The light show instantly brought Flack awake, immediately centering his attention on Madison. Her hand still lay entwined with his, the shadows beneath her eyes, and bruises from the night before, more pronounced. Needing to stretch, Flack softly disengaged their fingers, standing to work the kinks out of his back.

Barely ten seconds had passed before the loss of contact had Madison bolting awake. Before she even realized her reaction she cowered back from the tall figure next to the bed. Seeing this, Flack immediately dropped down into the chair.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Flack informed her softly. He didn't lean towards her, but his eyes took in every expression that crossed her face, every movement her body made.

Madison averted her gaze, embarrassed. "No, it's alright. I don't know why I did that. I guess I didn't remember where I was when I woke up…it startled me. I'm not used to having men in my room."

"No harm no foul," Flack gently teased, hoping to coax a smile onto her face. The best he got qualified as no more than a grimace. "Would you feel better if I left? Allowed you some privacy to--"

Before he even finished his thought Madison sat up in bed, diving for his arm with a grip so strong it took him by surprise. "No! Please don't leave! You're the only one who knows."

Stunned Flack simply stared. Realizing how palpable her anxiety was he leaned in, tentatively running a hand gently down her hair, careful not to touch skin. "It's okay. Just take it easy. I'll stay, and we'll have breakfast together when they bring your tray, alright?"

Madison calmed under his touch. Flack talked to her about mundane topics like the weather until he felt she was capable of handling a question or two.

"You mentioned a little while ago that I was 'the only one who knows,' knows what Madie?" Flack watched a deep blush steal across her features.

With a helpless sigh she stared at a stray piece of lint on the blanket while she answered. "You were there, you saw him on…on top of me…what he was trying to do to me, Madison swallowed hard, "and you know it wasn't my fault."

Flack's eyes widened. "Of course it's not your fault! Nobody even for a second thought that it was, so don't you think that way either," he demanded.

"I won't," she replied unconvincingly. Mentally Flack ran down a list of therapists he knew who specialized in sexual assault victims, already choosing a few who Madison might feel comfortable around. He was about to broach the subject when she threw him off guard.

"Flack why do people… why are some people so…evil?" Madison looked anywhere but at Flack's face.

Confused he frowned. "What?"

"You're a cop. You must see…things every day. What makes people do it?"

Flack's shoulders stiffened, remembering the disturbing things he'd seen in his career. "Because people don't view other people as individuals with lives and families, but focus on themselves- their own wants, needs, desires, and ambitions. They'll destroy someone if they believe it will make their life simpler, or help them achieve greater wealth or power."

Madison sighed. "You're right. I guess I was just looking for more of a reason for last night."

"Because he's a bastard who knew from the moment he saw you that you'd never give him the time of day. You're smarter, more beautiful, compassionate and determined than any woman he's probably ever know in his life, and he wanted to have you," Flack informed her coldly, surprised when the first hint of a smile upturned her lips.

"What," he asked confusedly.

Madison gave a slight half-laugh. "Nothing…you're just…very fierce." She paused. "Did you mean all those things you said about me, or were you just trying to make me feel better?"

Flack's eyes softened. "I meant them."

"Thanks," she whispered softly. "I needed to hear that right about now."

Flack smiled. "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Moving slowly, he unfolded his full height from the chair watching Madison's reaction carefully. She jerked as he took a step away from the chair, but quickly tried to hide her response.

Flack headed to the bathroom, finishing quickly. He washed his hands, hearing Brent's voice as he opened the door. Taking a few short steps into the room he saw Lauren adjusting a huge bouquet of flowers on Madison's bedside table. A second later he watched as Brent headed toward his sister, intent on giving her a hug. Flack opened his mouth to distract him, but it was too late.

Brent leaned in, wrapping both arms around his sister in a giant hug. He pressed a kiss into her temple, and then it happened. Madison's body stiffened, her eyes going wide with panic. She pushed violently against her brother's chest, crying for him to get off.

As Brent immediately released her, Madison recoiled onto the far corner of the bed, drawing her knees up against her chest. Sobs racked her body. Brent stood looking crushed, tormented and confused.

With an economy of motion, Flack came within Madison's eye line, keeping a good five feet between him and her bed. He crouched down. "Madison," he called softly. She glanced up at him warily.

"I'm going to go outside in the hall with Brent and Lauren. Is that okay?"

Madison nodded jerkily.

Flack stood slowly, moving away from the bed. Gesturing for Lauren and Brent to follow, he led the way outside. Brent's eyes were wide with uncertainty.

"Did I hurt her?" Brent asked anxiously. "Did I put too much pressure on her wounds?"

Flack closed his eyes for a brief second. There were some conversations you just never wanted to have with your best-friend about his baby sister- - this was one of them. "No man, it wasn't that."

"Then what" Brent demanded. He raked his fingers through his hair, while Lauren ran her hand over his back in soothing circles.

"Madison suffered a trauma. She was pinned underneath a man while he attempted to force himself on her… she needs time to readjust to touch. When you gave her that bear-hug, she didn't think, 'this is my brother hugging me,' she had a flashback to last night," Flack explained.

Comprehension dawned as Brent realized his mistake. "Oh god! I made it even worse; I caused her to…to… flip out in there!"

"Your actions Brent, not you," Flack assured his friend. "You just need to move slowly around her, be careful of touching her, make sure she's expecting it, and she'll let you know when she's ready for bear-hugs again."

Brent nodded. "How long?"

This was the question Flack hated the most. "There isn't a set timetable. Some people are able to deal with the memories better than others; some never are able to cope with the trauma. The one thing in Madison's favor is that she's strong, mentally and physically, plus she has an amazing support network."

Brent didn't reply. Lauren laid her head against his shoulder, offering whatever comfort she could. She looked at Flack quizzically before asking, "How come Madison seems alright around you?" Both she and Brent looked at him expectantly.

Flack leaned his shoulder against the wall. "I was the one who found her, got her to a safe place. She sees me as secure, but even I have to be careful not to frightening her."

"I guess I was so thankful that she escaped harm last night, I didn't even think about the long term issues," Brent confessed. He wrapped his arm around Lauren. "Come on sweetie, let's go call my parents so they'll know what to expect when they get here." He led Lauren away, mouthing a silent 'thank you' to Flack as they went.

Flack smiled in response. He stared at Madison's door a moment before entering. Even he had been surprised by her violent reaction to her brother's hug. He'd know she was jittery by her reaction to his movement, but hadn't realized how terrified she was until Brent had arrived.

Madison was supposed to leave the hospital that day. Flack knew she couldn't go home alone, but also knew that staying with her family might not be wise. While well-intentioned, their constant pressure for her to be 'normal' again wouldn't help the healing process.

Squaring his shoulders Flack placed his hand against the door. Madison trusted him, and he'd protect her no matter what. The obvious solution to Flack was that Madison should come stay with him until she was stronger. For her well-being of course, it had nothing to do with the funny feeling he'd gotten in the pit of his stomach when he'd first seen her this morning… that had just been hunger pangs.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! I appreciate so much all the time you take to read and respond! Thank you!_

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, well…maybe Madison and her parents, but that's it! ;)

Flack slipped back into Madison's room, catching her eye the minute he closed the door. She grimaced, holding back a sniffle left over from her tears.

"So how badly did I freak them out?" she asked dejectedly. Her hunched shoulders and tear streaked face telling him all he needed to know about her current state of mind.

Flack moved towards the bed, lowering himself into the chair he'd vacated before her brother's arrival. He crossed his hands behind his neck, palms massaging the tension built up in the muscles.

"Madie, you didn't freak out anyone. They're concerned about you. In their relief to see you, Brent forgot to take things slow. It's going to take a little bit of time for you to feel completely comfortable with sudden physical gestures like the hug he gave you, but your reaction was normal for what you've been through," he explained.

A bitter laugh escaped her, "You know the worst part was the look in his eyes when he pulled back. It was like he didn't even recognize me, like I was some stranger inhabiting his sister's body." Tears welled up in her eyes. "God, I _hate_ being such a cry-baby."

Flack had to smile a little bit at that statement. "You're not a cry-baby. Hell I'd be concerned if you weren't crying… feeling like you've disappointed your family isn't exactly a walk in the park. Couple that with everything else and you've got my vote to bawl your eyes out!" It thrilled him to no end when he saw a slight upturn to the corners of her mouth.

"Besides," he continued without thinking, "you could always spend the next couple of weeks being my cry-baby. You could stay with me until you feel up to going back to the house with your family. It'd be a way to escape all the expectations for a bit, give yourself some breathing room. What do you say?" Flack's heart lurched as he finished his offer. It surprised him to realize how much he wanted her to say 'yes', and how disappointed he'd be if she said 'no'.

Madison's red-rimmed, hazel eyes grew luminous at the proposal. _Living with Flack? Being close to him on a regular basis?_ It was all she'd ever wanted for years, but now things were different. He was only asking out of pity, she didn't know if she'd ever want to be touched again, the situation was more than a little complicated.

Lifting a hand to smooth her rumpled hair Madison studiously avoided Flack's gaze. To her surprise she desperately wanted to say 'yes'. She figured it must be her heart talking because her head was clearly letting her know that being around Flack wasn't a good idea. Especially now, when he seemed to be the only person she felt she could trust, but then again…

Flack began to get edgy the longer Madison remained silent. He mentally kicked himself for even bringing the offer up. _What did I think she was going to do? Say 'oh Flack, thank you so much for the offer, I really appreciate it'? She probably won't even want to get near any guy, including me, for months after this._ He let out a long sigh, startling Madison.

"Look Madie you don't have to feel---" He stopped mid-sentence as she reached out, hesitantly brushing her fingers across the fabric of his sleeve.

"Okay," Madison blurted out, turning a tomato shade of red. She had no idea why she blushed, it just happened when she was around him.

Flack gave a slow smile; leaning forward slightly in his seat. "Alright then, we'll work everything out. You'll stay with me for as long as you need until you feel ready to go home, deal?"

Madison nodded. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome," he replied. Standing Flack stepped away from the bed, giving Madison a reassuring smile. "I've got to go check in at the station, let them know what's going on, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Your parents should be here soon--"

As if on cue the door cracked open after a brief knock, and Madison's mother, Betsy, stuck her head around the corner. "Mind if we visit for a bit?"

Flack winked at Madison. "I am so good at this prediction thing, it's scary." He lowered his voice, "We can tell your parents about your temporary stay at the 'Hotel of Flack' as soon as I come back." He grinned boyishly. "I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

Madison flashed him a grateful look as her parents approached. The idea of having to face her parents alone to explain why she wasn't coming directly home after her hospital stay was daunting. She was glad for the support.

"Okay then," Flack said with a welcoming smile to Betsy, a firm handshake with her father, Martin, and a quick glance at his watch. "I'm off, but I'll see you all later on today."

Without another word he left, allowing the family a chance to bond, and hopefully heal a little piece of the damage to Madison's spirit. He headed to the precinct to work his schedule out with Captain Gerrard.

As soon as the door closed behind Flack, Betsy pounced on her daughter. "Well, isn't he just the nicest boy ever? Grew up to be a fine young man, sturdy, charming, good-looking too."

Madison's father caught his daughter's gaze, rolling his eyes. Madison laughed at both her parents' antics. It felt good to laugh, good not to be coddled like she was helpless.

Giggling, Madison eyed her mother. "You are a hopeless romantic, but there is nothing between me and Don Flack, Jr.!"

Madison's mom sighed. "Fine, but Susan and I always hoped to one day share grandchildren. You two are our last hope with Brent marrying Lauren, instead of Flack's sister Lila, so allow an old woman to dream, alright?"

"Mom you are definitely not old, never could be," Madison retorted faithfully.

"That's my girl!" Betsy tried hard to keep the smile permanently affixed to her face, but it was proving difficult. The bruises on her daughter's face brought the horror of the previous evening back, but she was determined not to make Madison uncomfortable. She turned away from the bed quickly, hiding the tears that stung her eyes.

Madison recognized her parents attempt to make her feel as normal as possible, loving them even more for the effort she knew it was costing them to do so. Sitting up in her bed she leaned forward, strawberry-blonde hair swinging forward across her shoulder. "Mom, Dad, thank you for this, for trying to make me feel…" She trailed off as her throat constricted.

Betsy and Martin instantly went to their daughter's bed side, each holding one of Madison's hands. Words proved unnecessary as love filled the room, acting like a soothing balm on everyone's raw emotions.

Silently, Madison hoped they'd understand her desire to temporarily stay with Flack, and not be hurt by her decision. She couldn't help the pang of guilt that stabbed at her mind. Had she really agreed to stay with Flack because it would help her heal, or had she agreed merely to fulfill a foolish fantasy? More importantly, if it was the latter, was it worth hurting her parents for a taste of something that would never be?

Glancing from her Mom to her Dad, Madison knew the answer should be 'no'-- that hurting her parents shouldn't be an option…but something in Flack's eyes when he'd asked her to stay called to her. Perhaps it was the painkillers making her imagine things that simply weren't there, but after years of watching from afar, she wasn't strong enough to turn her back on Flack's offer…


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry this is so long coming! I took a little spring break holiday, but now I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews and, as always, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Flack arrived at the precinct still dressed in his rumpled tuxedo. He hadn't even thought to change. Now, as he watched his friends and co-workers shoot him odd looks, he thought maybe wearing his formal attire hadn't been his smartest decision.

A few people called out greetings which he acknowledged, but most remained silent. A murmur went through the room as people watched him pass. Ignoring the curious stares, Flack headed straight for Captain Gerrard's office.

His supervisor wasn't exactly known for being the nicest man on the force, but Flack knew he was fair in his own way. Not even bothering to knock since the door was open, Flack entered, shutting it behind him.

Captain Gerrard looked up, not the least bit surprised to see one of his top detectives in front of his desk. He didn't offer Flack a seat, and Flack didn't ask for one.

"Well?" Gerrard asked pointedly.

"I think I'm going to be using all that vacation and personal time I've accumulated," Flack informed him. He slipped his hands into his pants, waiting for Gerrard's response.

Gerrard leaned back in his chair. "Fine. It'd probably be best to let all this die down anyway."

Flack frowned. "Let what die down?"

Gerrard raised his eyebrows. "What? You don't read the papers?" He tossed a copy of the _New York Post_ toward Flack. The headline read, "New York Heir Donald Flack, Jr. Uses Hidden Cop Skills to Rescue Heiress- Superman Watch Out!"

Flack silently cursed, but his flashing eyes told Gerard all he needed to know.

"Take the time. Just check in and let me know when you'll be back," Gerard ordered. With that, he turned back to the report he'd been reviewing, effectively dismissing Flack.

Taking the hint, Flack offered a terse 'thanks' and left. He felt the stares of his co-workers boring holes into his back as he climbed the stairs to the forensic lab.

The minute he crested the top and saw Danny, tension formed a knot between his shoulder blades. "Hey Danny," he greeted his friend cautiously, not sure what reaction to expect.

Danny looked up, his signature grin flashing across his face. "Hey man. How's the girl?"

"Madison?" Flack shrugged. "She's…going to need some time."

Danny nodded. "So… you've been holding out on me?"

Flack felt the knot tighten. "What?"

"All those times we bet on the Knicks games and you didn't want to front more than $100 because you couldn't afford it- - you just didn't want to end up owing me millions did you?" Danny asked with a mock scowl.

Flack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Yeah man. If I wasn't careful you could've ended up a millionaire and I'd be broke." It felt good to know that Danny, if no one else, had his back.

Danny scoffed. "It's serve you right for betting against the home team!"

Lindsay ambled over, attracted by the laughter. "Well hey Flack!"

"Hi yourself Linds. Thanks for all your help at the hospital with Madison."

Flack started to say more, but Lindsay waved him off. "It was nothing. How's she doing?"

"It'll take time, but I hope she'll be okay. She's strong."

Lindsay nodded. "If either of you need anything, just let me know okay?"

Impulsively, Flack leaned down pressing a kiss to Lindsay's cheek.

"Hey, hey now," Danny teased. "No poaching on my territory."

"Territory?" Lindsay echoed in pseudo-anger. "Better watch it there Messer!"

"Or what Montana?" Danny challenged.

Flack held up his hands. "This could get a little personal, so I think I'm just going to head back to the hospital." He winked at Lindsay. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be here when she wipes the floor with you Messer."

"What? Me?" Danny questioned incredulously.

Flack and Lindsay both laughed at his insulted expression. Grumbling, Danny caught Flack sneaking a glance at his watch. "Have an appointment?" he asked.

Flack shook his head. "No, but I need to get back to the hospital before Madison gets discharged. She's going to be staying with me for a few days until she's stronger. Hey, could you guys do me a favor? I don't have time to look for Mac, but can you let him know that I stopped by, and that I'm taking some time off? I'll be in touch soon. Thanks guys!"

Before Lindsay or Danny could respond Flack dashed off. Lindsay looked at Danny with a smug smile. "I told you so," she informed him.

"Told me what?" he asked.

"That there was something going on between him and Madison."

"Wait a second. Her staying with him for a few days proves nothing," Danny countered.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, wandering back toward the lab. Danny followed, steadily arguing all the reasons why it was impossible for Flack and Madison to be a couple.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Flack broke at least three traffic laws on the drive back to the hospital. He needed to be there when they discharged Madison. He didn't want her to be outnumbered when her family found out that she wasn't going home - at least not with them.

Impatiently waiting for the elevator, Flack checked the time. He was cutting it close, but if he was lucky he should have just a minute or two to spare. He boarded the elevator that whisked him up to Madison's floor.

Hurrying down the hall he came to an abrupt halt as he heard a high-pitched female voice say, 'What do you mean you're not coming home?' Flack was too late.

Pushing the door to Madison's room open, he saw Madison's mother with tears in her eyes. Madison's father looked helplessly between his wife and his daughter. Flack's own sister, Lila, sat silently in corner trying not to be involved.

All eyes zeroed in on him as he entered the room. He went straight for Madison, taking her trembling hand in his. "What's going on?" he asked casually.

Madison's father cleared his throat. "She…," he motioned towards Madison, "she says she doesn't want to come home with us. That she's made other arrangements."

Flack heard Madison's mother choke back a sniffle. He gave Madison's hand a squeeze.

"That's right," Flack began. "She did make other arrangements. She's going to be staying with me at my apartment for a few days so she can re-gain her bearings, so to speak. It's quiet there, and she'll have plenty of privacy."

Madison's mother, Betsy, swiped at her tears. "With you? Well Madison, why didn't you just say so?" She turned to Flack. "We really just want Madison to be comfortable. You're offer is very generous. Are you sure it's not an imposition?"

"Not at all," Flack told her. "I'll be able to see to Madison's every need. She'll have the best counselor available, and I promise you she'll be back under your roof soon."

Betsy seemed appeased, as did Madison's father, Martin. No one noticed that Madison had stiffened at Flack's words, no one except Lila.

Moving quietly from her corner, Lila came to other side of the bed, running a hand lightly over Madison's hair. Madison closed her eyes at the contact, glad that at least her best-friend understood. Flack saw her as a victim, nothing more-nothing less. Sure he wanted to take care of her, but that was ingrained into his nature- the very essence of his job was to serve and protect.

Lila watched disappointment flit across Madison's face, mentally kicking her brother for his obliviousness. Why couldn't he see that Madison was desperately in love with him? Even emotionally battered and physically bruised, Madison couldn't hide what she felt for Flack.

While Betsy, Martin and Flack discussed Madison's arrangements, Lila leaned close to her friend and whispered, "You can kick him in the shins if it makes you feel better."

Madison gave a faint smile. "Unfortunately, he wouldn't know what the kick was for. He'd probably just assume I was working through my 'issues'."

Lila gave a snort of laughter. "As pretty as my brother may be, he's not the brightest of the bunch is he?"

Madison nodded in agreement. She would've responded, but Flack turned toward them. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Madison's heart jumped into her throat. What she most desperately wanted was out of her reach, she knew that- logically. But somewhere deep inside of her, a seedling of hope continued to exist.

She offered Flack a slight smile. "Sure. Ready when you are."

Almost absentmindedly he brushed a strand of hair of her shoulder. "Great. I'll go get the car and meet you out front," he replied. With a quiet word to her parents, a quick hug to Lila, and a final supportive grin for Madison, Flack disappeared.

Madison's mother fussed over her, making sure she had all her belongings. Her father kissed her, gruffly muttering words of encouragement.

As they left the room, Lila wondered if her brother would ever realize what was right in front of him, and Madison hoped she'd have the strength to walk away from Flack when the time came…


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry this chapter was entirely too long in being posted. I had a personal/family crisis that took up much of my time over the past couple months, but am trying to move past the bad stuff and continue with my life. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for still reading after all this time!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Madison bit back a sigh as Flack slowed to a stop just as another green light switched to yellow. She desperately wanted to comment that she would not shatter into pieces if he drove above 30 MPH, but nervousness and uncertainty kept her mouth firmly closed.

Flack noticed the tight set of Madison's lips, the downward cast of her eyes and the stiff body posture. _Idiot, you're probably driving too fast. She still has injuries that ache with every jostle of the road. Ease it back to 25, she'll feel better then, maybe even smile and not look like she's Marie-Antoinette on the wagon ride to the guillotine. _

As the car slowed even further, Madison glanced around in panic. Was it necessary for this torture to continue? The only other time she'd been this close to Flack, for this amount of time, was when their parents had forced everyone together for combined family portraits about four years ago. Truthfully, that hardly counted because the entire time she'd been next to Flack about seven other people had milled about the studio.

"How much longer?" Cursing her voice that came across an octave too high and probably would have called every dog in the neighborhood had they not been driving, Madison let out a lusty sigh.

Celtic fire, a tribute to his mother's ancestry, leaped into Flack's blue eyes, dancing dangerously._ Oh great, here I am helping her out of a tough situation and all she can manage is to appear desperately inconvenienced. Probably worried about all the social engagements she'll miss, or what people will say about her "living" with a mere cop! Can't have the great Madison Allexander beneath her station, can we?_

"It's around the corner. Try not to be too disappointed," he spat crankily. "I'm sure it'll meet your needs until you can resume the normal social circuit again. Besides if anyone is scandalized by you living with me, you can simply tell them that we're practically related. That should save your reputation."

A single furrow above her nose showed Madison's distress. "I'm sorry you think that I'm unhappy with this arrangement, I'm not. It's just been trying having to deal with my parents and family. Knowing everyone is waiting for you to be 'normal' again and not being sure I can give them what they want."

Resting her head back against the seat she closed her eyes. Exhaustion evident in every muscle of her body made Flack feel like a heel. If he was going to live with her while she recovered he'd have to find a way to stop attacking her at every opportunity. He wasn't quite sure how he'd manage it, since he didn't really understand why she set him off so easily in the first place, but he'd conquered bigger problems, he'd figure this one out too.

Easing the car up in front of a modest five story brick building, Flack pulled a key out of his pocket. Reaching across the center console he picked up Madison's hand turning it palm up. Softly he placed the key in the center closing her fingers around the metal still warm from his body.

"This is your key," he told her as she opened her eyes. "Go ahead up and open up apartment 408. There are stairs when you first enter the building, but there's also a decent elevator at the end of the hall. Use whatever you like."

Holding the key made it all seem so real. She was moving in with Flack, temporarily, but that didn't matter to her racing heart.

"Thanks," she muttered, turning hastily to unfasten her seatbelt. Clumsy fingers controlled by a brain that was frantically trying to reign in her emotions couldn't seem to get the clasp to unlatch.

"Here." Flack leaned slightly in, unfastening the belt and letting it slide gently back into its holster.

Feeling embarrassed by her incompetence, Madison couldn't bear to see Flack's expression. "Thanks…again."

"No problem. Now go inside and I'll bring your stuff up after I park the car." With a gentle nudge he pushed Madison towards the door which, thankfully, opened flawlessly.

Once on the sidewalk she stared at the building, turning to see Flack wave and drive around to park. Alone with the key she took a steadying breath. This was it, her chance, to recover, to move on, and to find out one way or another if she'd ever be able to call the man of her dreams a reality. Her only problem was, she wasn't sure if she was, or ever would be, brave enough to take those chances.

Deciding she wasn't going to have any great epiphany in the middle of the sidewalk, Madison headed indoors, suddenly feeling the stress of the past few hours and wanting nothing more than to collapse onto something soft. Anymore thinking would simply have to wait until another day.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So here's the continuation. It's taken me a while to get back into the writing frame of mind. for those of you who have encouraged me to update, thank you, and to those of you who are still willing to read this story after the extremely long wait, hugs to all of you! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Madison stared at the cream door. This was it. She'd past the point of changing her mind. In a few moments, Flack would carry her belongings upstairs and the temporary move-in would be official. She couldn't figure out if she should be ecstatically happy or immobile with fear.

The key slid into the lock and with a brief pull of the handle the door swung open. Stepping quietly onto the hardwood floor she was surprised at the room. Deep saturated colors consisting of a sable brown sofa with accenting walnut end tables filled the living room. An old burgundy trunk functioned as a coffee table with two remote controls tossed absently on top, one balanced precariously near the edge.

A sweatshirt with a Giants logo was balled up at one end of the couch like someone had used it for a pillow. Running shoes and a water bottle sat on the mantle above the fireplace along with an array of photos. There was one of Flack with his father just after he'd graduated from the academy. Another showed Lila and his mother sipping margaritas at a barbeque.

Madison smiled as she saw a photo she had a copy of at her apartment. It was a picture that had been taken at Lila's college graduation party where both the Allexander and Flack families had been in full attendance. The picture had been shot just as the party had really kicked off and everyone was in high spirits.

Picking up the photo for a closer look Madison noticed a flutter out of the corner of her eye. Bending over she picked up a single image that had been tucked behind the frame. She frowned as she recognized herself from that night. She was balanced on a railing laughing down at something her father said, with sunshine glinting off her hair. She looked relaxed, happy and carefree.

When the event photos had come back from the photographer Lila had claimed this to be her favorite of Madison, and announced that she was getting it framed to give to Madison's parents. Unfortunately, before Lila was able to do so, the picture had disappeared, assumed lost in the massive number of proofs from the event. Lila had wanted to get another copy but, time slipped by, and eventually the picture was forgotten.

_How did Flack end up with this? I wonder if Lila knows its here? _The sound of a muffled curse outside the front door caught Madison's attention and had her scampering to put both the framed and unframed picture back in place. She managed it just as the Flack entered the living room.

Blue eyes scowled at her. "I thought you had just a few things in these bags. You didn't mention that those 'few' items were bricks and mortar."

He unceremoniously dumped her bags onto the floor with such obvious disgust Madison had to chuckle. "Shoes. It's just shoes."

"Shoes? How many pairs are in there?" He held up a hand. "Never mind, scratch that, I don't want to know."

"Suit yourself." With a shrug Madison turned to survey his apartment. "So where do you want me?"

_My room. _The thought came so fast and unbidden that Flack suddenly found the air too thick to breathe. "Uh…I…the guest room. The guest room is perfect. After all you're a guest and well…it's a room, and that's why they call it a guest room, right?"

Madison stared at him, blinking owlishly. "Are you alright? You seem…weird."

"Fine. I'm fine." Forcing his signature cocky grin, he lifted her bags off the floor. "So let's go get you settled in!"

Before she could even nod, Flack had disappeared. Madison had never seen someone carrying 'bricks and mortar' move that fast, ever. Hell she was surprised he hadn't vaulted over the couch instead of walking around it in his hurry to get away from her.

A laborious sigh escaped her lips as she followed after him. _Flack can't even stand to be in the same room as me and I'm supposed to stay here?__It's going to be a long couple of weeks._

Already in the guest room, Flack took a deep breath. _Tired, I'm just tired. I need some sleep tonight and then I'll be back to myself again and all these crazy Madison thoughts will be done. _

He glanced up as Madison entered the room, giving him a smile that made his stomach lurch. _I think I'm losing my mind. Please god, let me be losing my mind because if not…_ _it's going to be a long couple of weeks._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: One day my life will be normal and I'll be able to write again. If anyone is even still interested in this story at this point, I, a) apologize profusely for making you wait so long for the continuation and b) appreciate the fact that you are still interested in Flack and Madison! Many hugs to you all!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Madison eyed her room for the next few weeks in wonder. The blend of sage green walls paired with chocolate and cream bed linens wasn't a color scheme she was familiar with, but it held a quirky appeal.

"It's lovely! Did you decorate it yourself?" Turning, she slowly absorbed the tranquility that the space represented. Here she would be safe, protected.

Flack watched her relax completely for the first time in days. Tension left her posture and her eyes caressed the room, memorizing its details. "Yeah. It was an experiment of sorts, I picked the bedding out, and then Lila got on me about not having any color on the walls, but I didn't want to paint them brown, so… I just kinda closed my eyes and pointed at the color wheel the woman at Home Depot showed me and voila!"

Tinkling laughter greeted his confession. "Next time I remodel my apartment I'll have to have you use that technique to help me choose my paint colors," Madison teased.

Flack dropped her bags at the foot of the bed and couldn't help but stare. Madison was actually teasing him. It was a glimpse of the Madison he remembered from before, when she and his sister were high school girls laughing over their crush of the week.

Madison could feel Flack's eyes assessing her._ He's staring. What was I thinking making a comment like that? He's only letting me stay here out of pity, and here I am making future plan, when up until a little while ago we hadn't even spoken in ages. Why do I always end up feeling foolish? _

Madison cleared her throat, shielding her embarrassment behind a cool veneer. She opened her mouth to speak as a shrill ring cut through the air. The phone rang once, twice, but Flack made no move to answer it. Three rings, four…

"Aren't you going to get that, it could be important." Madison glanced towards the door, hoping Flack would leave.

He shrugged. "If it's important they'll leave a message."

"Oh… alright, but what if-" Madison stopped mid-sentence as a clear female voice poured out of the machines speaker.

"Flack, it's me Devon. Just wanted to know if you'd be available for drinks next Friday at the Plaza? I figure we can relax a bit and let the evening… take its course. I've missed seeing you the last couple of weeks and…" The message droned on but Madison tuned it out. She felt sick to her stomach.

Watching the happiness fade from Madison's expression, Flack silently cursed. He had broken things off with Devon because she was immature and clingy. In fact, he hadn't spoken to her in weeks. That she should call now, of all possible times, was a giant cosmic joke.

"Madison, she's-"

"You should go return your calls and I should start unpacking. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine on my own for a little while. After all it's not like you need to be with me every second." She turned and unzipped her duffle bag effectively shutting Flack out. She didn't want to hear any excuses about how Devon was 'just a friend'.

Feeling the proverbial door being slammed in his face, Flack's irritation surfaced, "Fine. You unpack and I'll go return my calls." He closed the door behind him as he left, and headed towards the living room.

Grabbing the phone, he hastily punched in a number. _I don't need to justify myself to her. My life is my life and it's not like I'm a monk. I can go where I want with whomever I want. Besides the Princess will probably be glad to get rid of me if I did go out, she couldn't wait to get me out of her room. Why does she always shut down that way?_

Down the hall Madison heard the touch tones of the keypad as Flack dialed the phone.

Tears blurred her eyes and she reached for the TV remote, letting the numbing sounds of an infomercial fill the room. She didn't understand why the thought of Flack calling Devon back upset her so much. It wasn't as though she didn't know he went out with different girls on a regular basis. _I guess knowing about it and actually hearing and seeing it are too different things entirely._

If only Madison could've heard Flack's side of the conversation…

"Hello, Mario's? Yeah, I'd like to place an order for delivery…Umm-hmmm, you've delivered here before, the name is Flack…okay…I'd like a lasagna special with a house salad, a calzone, extra cheese and a order of cannolis… Forty minutes?" Flack glanced at Madison's closed door. "Forty minutes sounds perfect."

Replacing the receiver, Flack grabbed the keys to go check his mailbox. Idly passing the blinking answering machine with Devon's message, he pressed the 'Delete' button without a moment's hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to CSI:NY at all

_A/N: This chapter is for kaitlyn143. Thanks for all the prodding! ___

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to CSI:NY at all!

Flack jogged towards the front entryway grabbing a wad of cash off the hall table as he passed. _Finally, foods here; 'bout time._

A quick flick of his wrist sent the door wide open. "Hey, here's- oh, it's you." The look of disgust Flack sent his guest was almost comical.

Lila Flack raised her eyebrows. "Nice greeting, bro. Glad to see you too." Flashing a smile she strode past him, snatching the money out of his hand. "Why thank you big brother, I could use the cash," she teased.

Flack reached around her and laughed. "Yeah right. I ordered food for Madison and I. I'd hoped you were the ridiculously late delivery guy." Reclaiming his cash he tucked it in his pocket.

"Nope, not the delivery guy, I'm just coming by to check up on my bff. How's she doing?" Lila tossed he purse on the sofa and leaned negligently against the arm. Her pose belied her anxiety.

She knew that Madison had taken her brother up on his offer to escape the pressures from her family, but Lila still worried about Madison's feelings for Flack. Her brother would never intentionally hurt Madison, of that she was sure, but unintentionally was another story all together.

Flack's shoulders tensed at Lila's question. He didn't know how to respond. One minute Madison seemed fine, the next upset, and he was damned if he knew what sparked the change. _Don't be stupid, you know what caused it- the call from Devon, the message. The message that made Madison shut down and practically shove you out of the room. She reacted as if you were doing something wrong by having a social life. Not that you have anything going on with Devon, but still…_

"Hello?? Earth to Don?" Lila flapped her hands near his face. "Is it that bad?"

"What?" Blank blue eyes that mirrored her own stared back at Lila, she chuckled at her brother's confusion. "I asked about Madison, and then you drifted off someplace. What gives, is she okay?"

Restlessly Flack moved towards the kitchen. "Yeah, as good as can be expected. She's been through a lot and it's going to take time for her to be 100."

Lila knew her brother was bothered by something but didn't pry, she knew better. "Alright, well, I'm going to go see her and have some girl talk for a bit, maybe it'll help make her feel better." She headed down the hall. "Hope your food arrives soon!"

Flack muttered an incoherent response and dropped wearily into a kitchen chair.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A quick knock on the bedroom door, too light to be Flack's, brought Madison upright on the bed. 'Come in," she called out.

Lila bounced into the room. "I'm here to give you a little cheering up!"

"Good, but hold the 'little'", Madison quipped.

Leaning in to give Madison a gentle hug, Lila eased onto the bed. "So spill."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. My brother got all weird when I asked how you were out there," she gestured towards the door, "So you need to tell me what happened! Oh, and how are you feeling by the way?"

Madison didn't want to laugh but couldn't resist. "I'm fine, thanks for the afterthought. And as far as what happened…"

Lila waited, rather patiently she thought, although her constant shifting on the bed told a different story, for Madison to continue.

A sigh filled the room. " Everything was fine, we were getting along and it all seemed… good, ya know?" Madison twisted a strand of hair around one finger. "Then the phone rang and he didn't grab it so the machine picked up."

"And?" Lila knew she was going to die if she had to pull the story out of Madison word by word.

"And it was a girl. Some Devon, girl. Who said how she missed your brother and wanted to get together with him for a wild night of passion," Madison finished quickly.

Lila's head jerked up._ Damn Don for not getting voicemail when I told him to! _"She said that?!"

"Well, not exactly, but she might as well have, the message was all the same!"

"What did he say?"

"He tried to say that it was nothing, but I didn't let him. I didn't want to hear the excuses." Madison looked up, expecting to see her best friend ready to support her; instead Lila didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Um… Maddie? Okay so I know that normally I'm all like, 'If you give a guy a chance to explain he'll try and worm his way out of anything', but this time it was actually legit."

Madison closed her eyes. "Did I screw up?"

"Maybe just a little, but nothing a heartfelt apology won't fix I'm sure!" _At least I hope I'm sure. Am I sure? No, I shouldn't try and predict the future, I suck at it. But Don's not going to not accept her apology so what's the harm? Great-I'm arguing with myself, bring in the straitjacket._

Lila shook her head to clear her mind."You see, Don had asked me to help him distance himself from Devon a few weeks back. She'd gotten to be a little too… much. Anyways he took my advice but she still wouldn't leave him alone. Apparently, she's been leaving messages like that for the past few weeks trying to get him back. Nothing is going on between them."

Madison groaned while Lila looked on sympathetically. Neither of them heard the knock on the front door, or Flack's brief words with the delivery guy. The footsteps in the hall that stopped outside Madison's room didn't register over their voices.

Madison wondered aloud, "Will I ever get to the point where I won't make a fool out of myself where your brother's concerned?"

Leaning in to knock, Flack heard Lila giggle, "That's what happens when you fall for someone. You lose all common sense. And since you've been in love with my brother since-"

"Forever," Madison supplied. "And if he's my soul mate, I'm in big trouble because he doesn't even like me very much!"

Flack's hand dropped away from the door. He took a few steps back until he felt the opposite wall support his weight. _Madison, in love with me? That's impossible. They were just joking around. She can't be in love with me. She just can't. She's my little sister's best friend; it's just a crush…it's not..not… _

Taking a steadying breath Flack eased his way back out to the living room. Dropping on the sofa he raked his fingers through his hair. He was bothered by what he'd heard, but what disturbed him more was the funny feeling he'd gotten in his chest at the idea. The tingling sensation didn't seem to be fading. Flack headed towards the bathroom to eat as many Tums as it took to make it go away.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI:NY

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI:NY!

"You know, Don, ordered some food for the two of you. I wonder if it's here yet." Lila scooted off the bed. "I'm starved, you?"

"I could definitely eat," Madison replied, checking her appearance in the bedroom mirror.

Lila's eyes rolled heavenward. "You're beautiful, even with all of the rainbow colored bruising. Let's go."

Chatting away the girls headed towards the kitchen. The aroma of hot, fresh Italian cuisine made them salivate. Picking up the bag, Lila inhaled deeply. "Perfect. Let's grab some plates and dig in!"

Madison glanced around. "Where's Flack?"

In the midst of grabbing utensils Lila paused, "Beats me. But it is strange that there's fresh, hot food and no sign of him. Usually it's like a moth to a flame." With a shrug she finished getting what was needed and settled at the table.

"What did he get," Madison asked as Lila removed several containers from the bag.

"Who cares when it smells this good!" Popping lids off the first two units Lila noticed a small sheet of blue paper flutter. It settled next to her fork. "What's that," she inquired.

Madison's lips twitched. "Seeing as how my psychic powers are failing me today, and that's it next to _your_ fork, why don't you put down the food containers and find out for yourself."

Eyes narrowed, Lila cautiously pulled her container closer. "You just want to steal my food. You're trying to take away the essential nutrients I need to survive and make it through another grueling-"

"Oh my god, you are such a drama queen! Hand me the paper and I'll see what it is- probably just a receipt or something," Madison laughed.

Lila pushed the paper towards Madison, then continued to root around in the other containers 'ooohing' and 'aahing' over each new food she discovered.

Before she even unfolded the page, Madison recognized Flack's bold lettering. Opening it she read,

Madison,

Something came up and I had to run. I'll be back later. If you need me, call my cell.

Flack

Silently Madison passed the note to Lila. Reaching for the food she spooned it in her plate.

"Wonder what came up? Probably some work thing," Lila pondered.

Nodding in agreement Madison forked some lasagna into her mouth. _But he said he was off work… that they knew not to call him. Why would he just leave? Especially when he ordered food? I hope he's okay._

Suddenly Madison found it difficult to swallow. _Oh god, he couldn't have known about our conversation about him. I mean, if he knew how I felt…….. Okay, get a grip… The door was closed and Flack has better things to do than stand around eavesdropping on your conversations. Jeez…you're losing it! _

With a labored sigh Madison resumed eating.

Lila glanced up. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"A penny? With the cost of inflation they're worth at least .75," Madison joked.

"Oh aren't you just a laugh riot tonight. So what was the sigh for?"

"Nothing- just lost in a complicated web of random thoughts."

"Figure anything out?"

"Nope."

"Isn't that always how it goes?" Lila rooted around in the bottom of the bag. "Hey look there's dessert in here!"

"Should we leave some for your brother?" Madison guiltily looked at the array of almost empty containers around them, "I mean he did pay for the food… and order it."

"Nah, he'll probably grab something while he's out." Lila waved the dessert towards Madison.

"You're right." Madison snatched a cannoli licking cream from her finger. "He can have the remaining tidbits whenever he gets back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Flack stood on the threshold of the apartment debating if he should knock. He knew someone was home, he could hear the television. _What the hell am I doing? Shouldn't I straighten things out with Madison before I - - Wait, I don't have anything to straighten out with Madison. She doesn't know that I know what she didn't want me to know, right? Er…no… Crap. I need a drink._

Lifting his hand he rapped three times.

Swinging the door open she flashed a huge smile. "Hi! It's great to see you, come on in."

She tugged him forward leading him to the sofa. "I thought you were busy tonight," she exclaimed.

Flack looked at her and tried to pretend the last hour hadn't happened. His trademark charm surfaced, "To see you? I'm never too busy!"

She laughed. "Sweet-talker."

Flack chuckled with her. He needed this. He needed the normalcy of it, because in the last 90 minutes his world had turned upside down.


End file.
